Fountain Street
by Medico legal
Summary: An AU piece imagining what could have happened if Clive had got silk with Martha.
1. Chapter 1

The moot court was over and Billy watched as Nick and Niamh left the building. Now was his turn and he knew there was probably going to be fireworks. It was never going to be the right time to deliver this news and he might as well do it now when the future of Shoe Lane's tenants was being decided. Calling John from the clerks room he strode into the room interrupting the vote on the current pupils.

"Excuse me sir, sorry," Billy said.

"What?" Asked Alan who was leading the vote and a bit surprised his senior clerk was intruding at such a vital time.

"Hold the vote. Something's come up," Billy explained.

"Well what is it?".

"I have the silk results," he announced, unfolding the letter from his suit pocket. "Martha Costello...Q.C. Clive Reader...Q.C," he revealed, not very enthusiastically regarding the latter. Billy couldn't believe it. Even informing Judge Crannitch that Mr Reader had been sleeping with his daughter and abusing his position as her pupil master hadn't been able to persuade the board not to award him with silk.

This was extremely bad news. Big changes were coming to Shoe Lane with this result- Billy could feel it in his bones. The one glimmer of hope was that Mr Reader had asked Billy if he could stay at Shoe Lane when Billy had found out about his role in the coup Kate was organising. He just hoped the male barrister could be trusted although it wasn't quite in his character.

The only other thing that might keep him at Shoe Lane was Miss Costello. The two had been friends for nearly twenty years- surely that must count for something? There was also the small matter that Miss Costello had just miscarried their baby the previous day. Clive wouldn't do anything to upset her even more would he?

A great round of applause filled the room as all their colleagues congratulated them. Alan beamed with pride as well, extremely proud of his two ex pupils. It was very rare that chambers gained two silks in one sitting.

Kate cast a quick glance at Clive and each gave a slight nod. They would be leaving Shoe Lane that evening. Although Clive had told Billy he wanted to stay in chambers, it was before Kate had told him about the empty building in Fountain Street and her plans to create a break away set and put Clive in charge as their new head. It was an offer too great to pass up. He was a highly ambitious man, always had been, and he would become one of the youngest if not the youngest head of chambers in London. He would go down in history.

He only hoped that Martha would understand what he was about to do.

* * *

"Marth!" Clive shouted after her as she left Shoe Lane later that evening. He had been waiting outside for her for a little while. It had all kicked off once he and Kate had stood up and revealed their plans after the silk results had been announced and then it had turned really nasty.

Clive had never seen Alan as angry as he had been as he literally threw Clive, Kate and all the other deserters out of chambers in disgrace. He cast a look at Martha who was sat in her chair, silent, with a melancholy look on her face. "Come with us," he pleaded.

"No," she had replied, resolutely, trying desperately not to let the tears that were gathering in her eyes to fall. That had been the last he had seen as he was roughly manhandled out the building.

"I haven't changed my mind, Clive!" Martha replied over her shoulder without turning round.

"I'm sorry," Clive uttered.

Martha stopped and turned around. "You're sorry?!" She echoed in disbelief. "Have you any idea what you have just done? How could you do that? To Alan? Billy? Me?". Clive didn't have an answer. "I've worked my whole life for this day and you've completely ruined it!".

"Marth..," Clive said attempting to justify his actions, but Martha wasn't interested.

"You would still have left even if yesterday had never happened and I was still pregnant, wouldn't you? All that talk of supporting me was complete and utter bullshit. You just said it because it was what you thought I wanted to hear. And I was stupid enough to almost fall for it," Martha berated herself. "Maybe the miscarriage was for the best,".

"I'm really sorry...,".

"Just go!" She ordered. "I don't want to hear it Clive. I don't think I'd believe it anyway. I'm not going to trust anything you have to say anymore," she finished before turning around again and started to walk away.

Clive watched her go helplessly. He'd just thrown the best friendship he'd ever had away because of his selfishness.

* * *

Three years later

Martha stood looking out over the Thames, wondering what she was going to do from here. She had just followed her gut and walked out of the head of chambers competition, knowing it wasn't for her. Now came the decision about whether to follow Mickey Joy's advice and leave the world of justice and the law behind.

If she was being honest, she hadn't been enjoying work at all recently, especially her last case- Sean McBride. All the infighting at Shoe Lane at the moment wasn't helping matters either. The competition for whether it would become a defence or prosecution set and everything going on with Billy and Amy was meaning chambers was not her usual place of sanctuary out of court that it once was. She no longer felt she belonged there.

Nothing was keeping her in London either. She had no ties there. She was free and single. Home was calling quite strongly, something clear in all the confusion in her life right now. She would go there and think about where her future lay. Thinking about it a bit more it seemed the best thing to do and she made her mind up.

Turning around she took a last glance at Middle Temple, her world for the last twenty years. Taking a deep breath to gather her confidence, she took her first step towards home...and straight into a broad muscular chest.

"I'm so sorry," the chest said as arms grabbed her around the waist to stop her falling over.

"No it's my fault. Wasn't looking where I was going," Martha replied looking up to find herself staring into the face of an old acquaintance. "Clive," she uttered. It had been three years since she had seen him last, not since that fateful night when he had been thrown out of chambers. In a strange sort of way it seemed fitting that she was seeing him again tonight. A chance to say good bye to someone who had been an important part of her life in London before she left for good.

"Martha. Hi!" Clive answered when he saw who had literally bumped into him. "How are you?" He asked. He could see in her eyes that she looked quite lost and vulnerable which was very unlike her. At least it was when he had known her and was able to call her a friend.

"Been better," Martha admitted before her phone started ringing.

"I know what you mean," Clive said, but Martha wasn't really paying attention to him. Her focus was on her phone as she pulled out the offending device from her coat pocket.

It was Billy trying to contact her. No doubt he wanted to know what the hell had just happened and why she had pulled out of the vote. Unfortunately she didn't have any answers to those questions just yet and so terminated the call without answering it.

Clive couldn't help but notice who was calling Martha, his name visible on the phone screen. He was a little surprised that the call went unanswered, after all the clerk had had quite a soft spot for Martha throughout his time at Shoe Lane. Martha had always been the favourite out of the two of them. "Avoiding him?" Clive asked. Martha nodded.

"Definitely now," Martha said. "I'll be excommunicated if he sees me talking to you. He still hasn't forgiven you for what you did!" She replied, attempting to tease, but with her mood, it fell flat.

"How about a trip to one of our old hiding spots then?" He continued. "For old times sake and you can tell me what's going on. A problem shared is a problem halved," he added when he saw the look of hesitance in her eyes. He and Martha had found a few pubs to visit in London that Billy didn't know existed during their pupillage to hide out in whenever the clerk was after them.

Martha was hesitant. This was her ex best friend who had betrayed her so badly because of his ambition- a shallow charmer who said exactly what people wanted to hear to aid his own ambition. Was he doing it again now?

"Please allow that I'm three years older and wiser," Clive begged, getting the impression she was going to turn him down. "I'm a changed man,".

"Ok," Martha agreed eventually. Hearing Jake and Billy shouting out her name as they approached the embankment looking for her helped her make up her mind. One chat surely couldn't hurt and together they set off for a place of refuge, completely instep with one another.

* * *

"Wow. You've had an eventful couple of days," Clive said, once Martha had finished her story of everything that had been happening to her. "And you're really considering leaving all of it behind?". They were sat in a quiet corner of a pub they hadn't frequented in a long time, tucked away from prying eyes.

"What would you do if you were me?" Martha asked. It had been quite cathartic offloading all her troubles onto Clive and things were perhaps not quite as dire as she had thought they were earlier in the evening.

"You're asking me for advice?" Clive asked. Martha nodded. "But you've never listened to me before,".

"I did!" Martha retorted.

"Didn't," Clive argued. "You always asked... or I volunteered my opinion on something...and then you ignored it completely and carried on doing what you wanted,". He finished with a smile which caused Martha to smile as well. Deep down she knew he was right.

"Wasn't that bad," Martha groused.

"Ok," Clive said letting the subject drop. "For what it's worth I don't think you should leave like this. You'll be letting this Harriet person win, not to mention Mickey Joy. You don't know who won the vote, so you might still have a place at Shoe Lane,".

"But if Darren did win and Shoe Lane is now a prosecution set, I can't stay,".

"Well then resign, work out your notice and leave with your head held high. Not in the middle of the night with your tail between your legs,".

"And do what?" Martha asked getting exasperated. She wasn't getting anywhere with her work problem.

"Come and work for me," Clive suggested impulsively. Martha was stunned into silence. "Just a suggestion and I couldn't let the opportunity pass me by,".

"God I'm sorry, Clive. We've spent all night taking about me and I vaguely remember you saying things could be better as well. Want to talk about it? A wise person recently told me a problem shared is a problem halved,".

"It's my own stupid fault and I should have seen it coming really. Kate..,"

"Brockman?" Martha asked, interrupting.

"Yes," Clive answered before continuing on with his narrative. "Well she has done to me what she did to Alan and Shoe Lane. Didn't like the way I was running chambers and has upped sticks and left, taking with her several of my senior barristers. It has severely affected the money coming in. John is trying his best but is still only really a junior clerk and not able to get us any really meaty cases either. I think we're going to have to close down because no accountant is going to let us continue the way things are going. You did the right thing walking out of that vote, Martha. Being head of chambers is not everything it's cracked up to be, I can tell you," he finished, quite despondently.

"I'm sorry," Martha replied, reaching across the table to give his hand a small squeeze, hoping she was conveying that she really did mean it. She had hated him at the time for what he had done to her beloved Shoe Lane, but that was water under the bridge now and he didn't deserve to fail.

The bell rang behind the bar for last orders and Martha couldn't believe the evening had completely disappeared. "I better go," she said, standing and putting her coat on. "I've a bit more thinking to do before tomorrow morning," she said.

"Sure," said Clive getting to his feet as well. "I enjoyed literally bumping into you again and I wish you well in your big decision," he continued, sad their evening was at an end.

The two old friends stood facing each other, not quite sure how to say good bye. Clive opted to play it safe and offered his hand for a shake. "Come here," Martha said, taking charge and gathering him in for a hug. "Thank you," she said into his ear before giving him a quick kiss to his cheek and releasing him. Picking up her bag she started to leave.

"Marth!" Clive called out, her old nickname tripping off his tongue easily. He didn't think she would mind if he used it again after her good bye. She turned back to face him. "My card," he said offering her one of his business cards. "Let me know how it goes,". Now he had met with her again he didn't want to lose contact.

"I will," she answered, taking the card before disappearing out into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh. You're back," Harriet said the next morning, obviously not happy at seeing the senior barrister back at Shoe Lane.

"Yes, sorry about that. You aren't getting rid of me that easily," Martha retorted.

"Quite the drama queen aren't you? Flouncing out of here and disappearing into the night causing the whole of chambers to drop everything to look for you before returning as if nothing had happened this morning,".

"I'm sorry you see it that way," Martha said. She wasn't going to let Harriet get under her skin. Last night she had slipped away unnoticed by anyone and not in the manner the practise manager saw it. "So who won the vote last night?" She asked.

"Darren. By one vote," Harriet crowed. "Shoe Lane is to become a prosecution set so things are going to change around here whether you want them to or not,".

"Where's Billy?" Martha asked. Surely he wasn't taking this news lying down.

"He's not here," Harriet informed her. "All that exercise last night searching high and low for you I think. He's hardly the fittest of specimens is he? I think the smoking and drinking has finally caught up with him. He's taken the day off," she continued leaving Martha feeling a tiny bit guilty that she hadn't answered Billy's phone call last night.

Before even removing her coat, Martha was heading back out the door.

"Leaving again so soon?" Taunted Harriet as she watched her go.

"I need some fresh air," Martha muttered over her shoulder before her office door shut behind her. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to deter Harriet from her taunts.

"Just so I know, will we need to send a search party out again?" Harriet asked sticking her head through the office door.

"I'll be fine thanks," Martha said as she marched down the hallway and through the front door of Shoe Lane. Once outside she took up her usual resting place at the metal fence opposite Shoe Lane and fished out her lighter and cigarettes from her coat pocket. Once she had lit up she took a long deep inhaling drag of the familiar smoke before blowing it out in one smooth breath. Cigarettes always calmed her and helped her think when she was stressed.

One thing she knew for sure was that she wouldn't be staying at Shoe Lane for much longer. Hell would freeze over before she became a prosecutor. Being a defence lawyer was all she had ever wanted and it was all she would ever be..if she stayed in law. Lying in bed last night the one conclusion she had reached was that she was sure she did. Just where was the question?

Placing her lighter back in her pocket her fingers brushed against something unfamiliar. Pulling it out she saw it was Clive's business card that he had given her the previous night. He had offered her a job last night but she hadn't really known if he had been serious or not. And anyway if he was she didn't know if she could work for him after how things had ended between them.

Despite the help and advice he had given her last night she still didn't trust him completely. But buried very deep down within Martha was just the tiniest seed of hope that she could and that it could help her out of her present situation. Finishing her cigarette she headed back into Shoe Lane and back to her office to collect her bag. "I've nothing planned for the rest of the day so I'm taking a leaf out of Billy's book and taking the day off," Martha informed Harriet as she met her in the hallway again.

"There's a meeting for all the defence lawyers tomorrow morning telling them all about the transition and how it will work. Can we expect you to grace us with your presence for that?".

"I'll be there," Martha said as she retraced her steps back outside and made her way to Fountain Street. She had always known where Clive and his set had settled but had never set foot inside the building before. Billy and Alan would never have forgiven her for mixing with the traitors so she hadn't tried. Even ignored them when she saw them in and around the courts until they were like strangers.

She remembered back to her pupil interview at Shoe Lane all those years ago and how sat on her chair in the hallway waiting to be called in she had liked the atmosphere of the place and how she had instantly known it was the place for her. She was hoping to replicate that now by sneaking into Clive's set unannounced and get a feel for the place. Hopefully it would help a little with her decision.

Stepping inside she noticed the building had been tastefully decorated in a way similar to that of Shoe Lane. She felt at home immediately. Finding a chair out of the way she sat down and watched the comings and goings of everyone. She was pleased to see that although they were facing money troubles, everyone seemed to enjoy working for Clive and against the odds he seemed to have changed and was making a good leader. That was until she heard a conversation between two junior females.

"Is Molly in today?" one asked.

"No I think she must the spending the day at home at Mr Reader's,".

"Shame. I always like it when she's in. I don't know what her and Mr Reader get up to in his office when they're alone. There was a lot of noise coming from his room yesterday and when I poked my head in, he's sat at his desk and she's under it,".

So he hadn't completely changed then. Females were still proving as irresistible to Clive as they always had been. She just hoped Molly was a qualified barrister and not some other pupil or it would be just like Niamh all over again and wasn't at all becoming for a head of chambers. And sex in the office during work? It was even worse than Harriet and Darren who she had overheard having sex in her office the other night with Billy.

"Hello miss," she heard someone say in a familiar voice and disturbing her thoughts. Looking up she saw John had finally noticed her and come over.

"Hi John,".

"Are you looking for Mr Reader? He mentioned he ran into you last night,".

"Uh yes," answered Martha not entirely sure she wanted to see Clive again after what she had just overheard but it seemed the easier answer, rather than explaining what she was doing sneaking around the place.

"Come with me," John said as he led the way to a room at the back of the building. "I'll let him know you are here,". The clerks room was their destination and once there, John picked up the internal phone and let Clive know he had a visitor. "He'll be down in a minute," John said hanging up. "James this is Miss Costello," John said introducing Martha to the other young boy in the room. "Miss Costello works at Shoe Lane," he explained to James. "How is the old place?".

"Oh you know," Martha started. "Same as usual," she lied. She didn't want to air their dirty laundry in public and not to someone who had worked there previously. The sound of footsteps hurrying down the stairs could be heard heralding Clive's imminent arrival into the clerks room.

"Marth! Hi!" Clive said. "This is a nice surprise. I was expecting a call, but this is nicer,".

"Well I thought it about time I should see the place,".

"I'll give you a tour," Clive replied before doing exactly that. They finished in his office having also made a trip to the coffee room. "What do you think?" He asked as they took a seat around his desk.

"Very nice," Martha complimented truthfully. "I like it a lot,".

"So what was the result of the vote?" Clive asked.

"Darren won. Shoe Lane is to become a prosecution set," she revealed sadly.

"I'm sorry, Marth," Clive replied. "I know what that place means to you,".

"Yeah...well...onwards and upwards," Martha said unconvincingly.

"Have you reached any decisions about what you are going to do now,".

"Well I'm going to stay in criminal law. It's what I know and I can't imagine not doing it,".

"Well that's good," Clive encouraged. "Will London be losing you?".

"No. I've had a change of heart about moving home. I don't think I belong there really. Apart from mum there's no one I really know. All my old friends have moved on and I have nothing in common with them,".

"So you're staying in London?".

"Yes. I think so,".

"I was serious about that job offer Marth although it might not have seemed it last night,".

"I don't know...," she confessed.

"Why not? It'd be fun. Just like the old days,".

"That's what I'm scared of. You hurt me a lot when you left. I don't want to set myself up for that kind of heartache again,".

"I'm so sorry, Marth. If there was anyway I could take it all back I would, but I promise you I've changed,".

"Really?".

"What's that supposed to mean?".

"It means I'm not sure I believe that. I heard some girls talking downstairs'' Martha explained. "Seems you are fooling around with some female,".

"What?! I'm not, I promise,".

"The name Molly doesn't ring any bells?".

Clive tried not to laugh. Martha had jumped to totally the wrong conclusion although he couldn't blame her with his past. "Will it help you make up your mind if you meet her? If you're free now I can arrange that?".

"Yes, I think so," Martha replied attempting to call Clive's bluff. I bet he didn't expect me to agree to his invitation she thought. Let's see what this Molly person is like.

* * *

"Can I make a request?" Clive asked as they made their way to Clive's flat.

"Sure,".

"Even if you don't come and work for me, let's not lose contact. I really missed you Marth these past few years. I didn't realise how much until last night,".

"Possibly. Let's see how this evening goes," Martha replied uncertainly.

"Ok," Clive said cheerily. He knew it would go alright. Reaching Clive's front door, Martha discovered he had moved since he had left Shoe Lane and now owned a house instead of a flat. "Right," Clive said as he started opening the door. "I hope you like enthusiastic greetings," he continued as he opened it fully and started to enter the hall.

Martha didn't have a chance to ask him what he meant before a dog raced past the door and started thoroughly sniffing her, all the while her tail wagging furiously.

"Molly this is Martha. Martha meet Molly," Clive said by way of introduction.


	3. Chapter 3

"I feel bad that I accused you of an inappropriate relationship," Martha said as they headed inside Clive's place once Molly had completed her rather thorough inspection of the stranger her master had brought home.

"No problem. I suppose she is blond and female which is just my type really," Clive joked.

"She's lovely," Martha said. "What breed is she?".

"Golden Retriever," Clive answered as they entered the kitchen. Clive moved to make them a hot drink whilst Martha took a seat at the kitchen table.

"I didn't know you were a dog person," Martha said before a wet nose was quickly thrust into her hand. She took the dogs hint and started scratching her behind the ears. It was obviously what Molly wanted as her tail started wagging happily and it could be heard thumping against the chair legs rhythmically

"I didn't think I was. Molly leave Martha alone," Clive ordered not wanting the dog to get on Martha's nerves. Molly looked over at Clive on hearing her name but remained where she was. She was having too much fun with her new friend.

"She's fine," Martha said, enjoying the dogs company as well. "How long have you had her?".

"Nearly two years. It was Kate's idea,".

"Why was she suggesting you got a dog?".

Clive reminded quiet, not sure how Martha would take what he was about to reveal. "I haven't told you the whole truth about me and Kate. It was more than just chambers that Kate left. I was in a relationship with her. It started soon after we set up Fountain Street and I thought it was fairly serious. We lived here together and I was even thinking of taking things to the next step by proposing, but then she told me she was leaving. She'd been having an affair with another barrister who is her new head of chambers,".

"Ouch. I'm sorry," Martha replied. "Can I ask why Molly isn't with her if it was Kate who wanted her?".

"Well it seems Kate is even less of a dog person than me. Although it was her idea to get her she wasn't so fond of the responsibility a dog entails. Molly didn't bond with her at all as she was so cold towards her. She left her here when she moved out and it's been just me and Molly for the last couple of months. She's been great company for me,".

"And you take her to work sometimes?".

"Yep. I know I probably shouldn't but she loves all the attention,".

"I bet," Martha replied.

"She seems to really like you," Clive commented as he took a seat at the table across from Martha. Molly remained where she was, lapping up all of Martha's attention and totally ignoring Clive.

"It's mutual," Martha replied before asking another question. "Are the children in the photos over there anything to do with you and Kate?". On the side in the kitchen were a couple of photographs of two boys of a similar age and a younger girl who had a look of Clive about them. If Kate and he were in a relationship there was a possibility he had finally become a father.

"No," answered Clive. "You remember my brother Greg?" Martha nodded. She had heard about him many times over the years she and Clive worked together but had never met him. "They're his and a right hand full,".

"I didn't mean to pry," Martha said.

"It's ok. No problem," answered Clive.

* * *

"So can we stay in contact and try and get our friendship back on track?" Clive asked later that evening.

"I'd like that," Martha replied honestly without having to give it much thought. They had had a lovely evening, making a meal together whilst laughing and joking as if the last few years hadn't happened. They were now sat on separate sofas nursing another hot drink whilst their food digested.

"Good," Clive answered smiling. "Whilst I'm on a roll, how about I try again with the job offer? At the risk of repeating myself it'd be great and just like the old days,".

"Possibly, but I have a few questions before I make my mind up,".

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you," Clive teased. Martha shot him a look, one he recognised immediately from the past and it made him so happy. He didn't care it seemed to imply she wasn't amused, it was enough that she was here and playing along with him, just like the old days. He had high hopes their friendship could be salvaged completely.

"I might be able to bring a few defence people with me from Shoe Lane. I know several who aren't going to be happy now Darren and Harriet are in charge. Would they be able to get a job?".

"Kate took five people with her so I have lots of spaces to fill,".

"And what about clerks? You're a bit thin on the ground there from what I can see, both in terms of number and experience?".

"What are you proposing? Billy?" Clive asked in a jokey way.

"I'm going to see him tomorrow and tell him what I intend to do,".

"You think he would come?".

"I don't know. You are no longer the person he hates the most in the world. That accolade goes to Harriet and I don't think Darren is all that far behind. You might be surprised,".

"I won't say no Marth. We could do with his expertise. I think John would be glad of it as well,".

Martha leaned forward to help herself to a piece of cake that was lying on the coffee table in front of them. Molly who was lying on the floor by Clive's feet, noticed Martha's actions and got up before making her way over to Martha and putting her head on Martha's lap.

"Molly! Leave Martha alone," Clive ordered but the dog stayed where she was, continuing her disobedient streak that had been present for most of the evening where Martha was concerned.

"Do you want a bit of cake?" Martha asked the dog who whined in answer. "Can I give her a bit?".

"I suppose so. She loves cake...and biscuits. You will be her best friend for life, I will warn you. She'll never leave you alone again,".

"I can live with that," Martha said as she broke off a piece of cake and held it in her palm in front of the dog. It was gone in seconds as Molly gulped it down in one.

* * *

"Well that was all fairly depressing," one of Martha's Shoe Lane colleagues said the next day. They had just had the meeting Harriet had informed Martha of the day before, explaining how the switch from mixed to prosecution set would occur. Defence cases would be refused immediately and they were going to have three months to finish off outstanding cases before starting their prosecution work.

Martha felt awful, thinking she had let them all down by walking out of the vote. "I'm so sorry," she apologised.

"Not your fault, Martha," another colleague replied. "With a practise manager so pro prosecution work you would have had an extremely difficult time making it a defence set,".

"Are you all happy to become prosecutors?" She asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Someone asked.

"We could jump ship. Move to another set,".

"Are you serious?".

"Yes. I've visited another chambers and I've accepted the offer,".

"Fuck! Never thought I'd see the day when Martha Costello left Shoe Lane. When are you going to tell Her Madge and The Fuhrer?".

"I thought it would be quite memorable to announce it at this hideous party he's planning on throwing," Martha informed them, causing murmurs of laughter around the room. "There are other jobs going at this chambers if people want to join me,".

"Which set is it?".

"Fountain Street,".

"Hang on, isn't that Clive Reader's chambers?" Someone asked who had been at Shoe Lane for a long time and had known Clive when he worked there.

"Yes,".

"Bloody hell. That's quite a move Martha considering what he did to us here,".

"He's changed Gordon. He's created a happy place to work and he's a good head. Better still it's a mixed set catering for everyone, and there are no practice managers,".

"So how come there are so many jobs going?".

"Remember Kate Brockman?" Martha asked and got a few nods in reply. "She did to Clive what she did to us and has left with several senior lawyers for pastures new. It has left Clive with a few money difficulties but we can help with that by bringing more work in,".

"We'll need clerks as well to help us with that,".

"I know. Anyone know if Billy is in today?" Martha asked. The time had come for a certain conversation to occur.

* * *

"Are you serious? You're going to work for Mr Reader?" Billy asked in disbelief. Martha had taken him to the pub for their talk.

"Billy he's changed since you last saw him. Much more grown up. He's really not that bad,".

"I see he's working his charm on you already,".

"I'll pretend you didn't say that, Billy. You have him to thank for me being here today. I had pretty much made my mind up that I was going to leave London and the law behind when I walked out of that vote. Then I bumped into him, literally! We went for a drink and I was able to talk things through with him. We talked about his problems as well. His chambers may have to close. Kate Brockman has left with several of his senior lawyers and they are in financial difficulties..,".

"Got his just desserts then," Billy said a little unkindly, crossing his arms in defiance. Martha shot him an angry look.

"We can help turn things around. I know we can. There's a senior clerk job up for grabs and even better there is no practise manager. I thought you would be interested...but if you'd rather stay and work for Harriet...,".

"She'll be getting rid of me as soon as she can,".

"So it's a fairly easy decision isn't it? You'll be running the show and I'll be taking several of our defence team with me,".

"But it's not Shoe Lane,".

"No it's not," Martha agreed. "But I think we have to accept that it's changed for ever. It's the people that made it what it was and we can do it again at this new chambers. I know we can,".

* * *

By the end of the week, Martha had asked around and had five other barristers happy to transfer to a new chambers after experiencing the new Shoe Lane. Several clandestine visits were hurriedly arranged for them to visit the Fountain Street set and meet Clive before they finally made their mind up. Harriet and Darren were becoming a little suspicious of all the comings and goings of their defence staff but were put off the scent with them citing hurriedly arranged meetings that weren't in the diary as the reason for their absence. With the deadline for transfer to prosecution approaching they had had to arrange these meetings quickly and hadn't had chance to put them in the diary.

Billy had grudgingly accepted Clive's offer and the two men had called a truce with a rather tepid handshake, but after suffering Harriet calling the shots at work for a few days he was actually looking forward to the new job. Where Billy went, Jake went too and he decided to leave Shoe Lane as well with a couple of other juniors.

Ten days later and Shoe Lane lost nine members of staff as they informed everyone at the head of chambers party they were leaving. Whilst Darren and Harriet were glad they were losing a few of the troublemakers, they were not expecting quite so many people to be going. Picking up her box of belongings Martha decided to show Harriet exactly what she looked like when she flounced out of a building as she left Shoe Lane for the last time.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take Martha long to realise she had made the right decision regarding her change of workplace. The happier work environment helped reinvigorate her and she was soon back to loving her job and defending all her clients with her usual passion.

She was relieved as well to see all her colleagues settle into their new chambers as easily as she had and were enjoying the chance to continue their defence work. Those that were already working at Fountain Street accepted their new office mates without any drama and were happy they were back to full strength. Clive didn't know how he would ever be able to thank Martha for all her help in getting his chambers back on its feet. Whilst not out of the woods completely, the accountant would be happier with the healthier appearance of their bank balance.

It wasn't just the barristers who adapted well to the new work place. In the clerks room, Billy loved having a free reign again without the constant watchful eye of Harriet and soon he and the rest of the clerks were bringing work into the chambers for their barristers. John was glad of the extra help and was happy to learn from the master of ducking and diving.

The friendly atmosphere was not just confined to working and everyone genuinely got on and socialised out of work most Friday nights as well. It reminded Martha so much of the early years at Shoe Lane.

As for her and Clive, they soon got back in the groove of their friendship as they hoped and picked up where they had left off having put the past firmly behind them. They were aware how important their friendship was and worked hard to keep it strong. As well as occupying offices next to each other they regularly met for a meal at least once a week, either at Clive's where Molly joined in, or out at a restaurant.

"I hope you've noticed the waitress fancies you," Martha noted one evening when they were having one such meal together.

"Yes I have thank you. I'm not blind, just not interested," Clive replied.

"That has to be a first," Martha teased.

"Ah excuse me!" Clive replied in mock indignation. "I've not had one date since we've started working together thank you very much. I told you I've changed,".

"You are ok though, aren't you? I mean you'd tell me if you weren't?" Martha asked turning serious. She had noticed Clive's change in attitude towards meeting women and although he said he was happy, she caught him sometimes looking pensive and a little sad.

"Yes. I just need a bit of space by myself after the way my last relationship ended. Put the pieces of my heart back together. I'm getting there slowly, and I promise I'll let you know if I have any wobbles. Anyway, what about you Marth? Any men on the scene?".

"No," Martha replied. "Work keeps me so busy the only men I meet are due to that. And there're all married or in a relationship. I don't think I want to date a barrister either- we'd only talk about work which surely can't be good for a relationship,".

"Very wise," Clive interjected. "And from my experience the problems it causes if you split are horrendous,".

"So that just leaves the single men I defend," Martha said smiling. "Without even mentioning the ethical implications of dating a client, accused murderers and the like aren't really what I'm looking for,".

"Yes. They'd never work because I can't see them passing the Billy vetting test or mine either," Clive said. Although he was joking he was serious underneath. Martha was very important to him and Billy and any man in Martha's life would be assessed thoroughly to see if he was suitable to date her.

"Anyway I've been single too long," Martha admitted. "I'm far too independent for any man. They see it as some sort of threat or something so any relationship is doomed,".

"There's independent and then there's stubbornness," Clive argued Knowing exactly what Martha was like. "There are still some chivalrous men out there Marth, who like to open doors for women, or paying for meals for their girlfriends or whatever. We aren't questioning your independence, we like it actually that you aren't some needy, clingy thing, but occasionally we like to spoil a woman and we don't want it thrown back in our faces when we do. Try it next time, you might actually like it, because deep down I think you want the same as everyone else,".

Martha kept quiet, not wanting Clive to know he might be closer to the truth than he thought.

* * *

The next week Billy found a big case for Clive that he couldn't turn down. The only problem was that it was in Durham and would take Clive away from home for a week. Hearing Martha shuffling around in her office after court he knocked on the interconnecting door between their two offices and entered after hearing her summons. He had a rather big favour to ask his friend and he hoped she would agree.

"So? How did it go?" Clive asked. It had been verdict day in Martha's latest trial.

"Not guilty!" Martha revealed jubilantly. "That's two- nil to me!". She had been up against Darren in court and was determined to always make sure she won whenever she was. So far she was achieving her ambition.

"Excellent!" Clive congratulated her.

"Fancy a celebratory drink after work? My treat!" She asked.

"Make it my treat and I'll agree," Clive replied.

"Clive it's my turn to buy,".

"Well I need to ask you a favour and it might help soften you up,".

"Oh?".

"Billy has got me a case in Durham. I'm still not sure he's not doing this on purpose, getting me out the way so we don't have to work together,"

"You're being paranoid, Clive. He's forgiven you, he's told me,".

"Anyway I'll be away for five days but I have to travel Sunday night,".

"Ok,".

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind looking after Molly?".

"Sure. I'd love to,".

"You don't mind? I know she likes you and I don't want to put her in a kennel as she hasn't been in one before,".

"It'll be fun," Martha said. "We'll have a great girls time together,".

"That's what I'm afraid of,".

* * *

"Ok I think that's everything," Clive said that Sunday evening as he dropped Molly off. He crouched down to Molly's level. "You be a good girl for Martha ok?" He said to the dog and was answered by several big licks to his face. Wiping his face he stood up to say farewell to Martha. "Thanks so much for this,".

"It's no problem, Clive,".

"She'll try and get her way the whole time, particularly bedtime, but don't let her. She knows she should sleep in her bed although she'll try and sleep on your bed,".

"Stop worrying about us Clive and start worrying about your case. We'll be fine won't we, Molly?". Molly woofed in reply.

They were fine as Martha had predicted until bedtime. As Clive had predicted, Molly wasn't all that keen sleeping in her bed in the kitchen. "Come on," Martha said trying to lead the dog out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. Molly grudgingly went to her bed and looked at Martha through the saddest puppy dog eyes. She obviously had had lessons from Clive in that department Martha thought, but she would be strong and not give in.

The sad whining started when she had turned the kitchen light out. Martha tried to sleep but felt too guilty. Promising herself it would only be for the dog's first night away from home she got out of bed and headed back to the kitchen. "Come on then," she said to the Golden Retriever. "It'll be our little secret,".

Molly didn't have to be asked twice and happily trotted behind Martha to the bedroom. She jumped onto the bed and made herself comfortable before Martha had even got back in bed. "This is just for tonight," she told the dog although she had a feeling it wouldn't be.

* * *

Molly employed the same guilt trip the following morning when it came time for Martha to leave for work. Despite telling herself to resist the eyes, Martha found herself heading to work with Molly on her lead. "We are definitely not telling your daddy about this, ok? He doesn't have to know that you are completely running the show whilst he is away," She said to the dog.

"And who is this?" Billy asked when he saw Martha enter chambers with the four legged animal. Clive hadn't brought her to work since Billy had started working at Fountain Street so this was the first time he was meeting her.

"This is Molly, Clive's dog. I'm looking after her whilst he's away,".

"Ok. And what is she doing here?".

"She didn't want to be left home alone so I brought her with me,".

"Fell for the sad eyes did we, miss?" Billy asked as he led the way to the coffee room.

"She won't be any trouble. Clive has brought her here before so she knows her way around. I'll have her up in my room for the whole day. We'll keep each other company,".

Martha and Billy busied themselves getting a cup of coffee each. Out of the corner of her eye Martha happened to see Billy sneak Molly a biscuit. "They're difficult to refuse aren't they, her eyes?" Martha teased whilst Billy flushed with embarrassment at being caught.

The rest of the set gradually made their way into work and Molly thoroughly enjoyed being made a fuss of. As well as all the strokes she received, a lot of biscuits and other sugary treats headed her way. Martha decided she had to retreat to her office quickly before the dog ate all the biscuits in the place. Clive would not be impressed to come home to an overweight dog.

Once in her office, Molly took up residence on the floor by Martha's feet. "It's just you and me for the day Molly," Martha told her companion, "apart from a con. You might have to go out for that though if you get in the way,".

As it was, the presence of a dog proved very helpful. Martha's newest client was a teenager with a very troubled past. Molly had sensed the opportunity for some attention and had gone over to the girl. She had responded and found it much easier to answer Martha's question's whilst stroking Molly.

As lunchtime approached, Jake stuck his head in Martha's office and volunteered to walk Molly whilst he collected the lunch orders which Martha agreed to. What she didn't know was that he was also planning to use the dog as a way of picking up girls. It was well known that women couldn't resist men with a baby or a dog and he wanted to put the theory to the test. Halfway to the sandwich shop, Jake could attest to the fact it was true. Admittedly the girls seemed more interested in Molly but at least they had to speak to him.

One girl who did take the time to talk to Jake more than Molly was Bethany. Jake's crush had remained despite them not working together anymore. She was still working at Shoe Lane but mentioned to Jake how unhappy she was there. Everyone was. Harriet and Darren were not turning out to be the great leaders they thought they were. Morale in chambers was extremely low.

"I'll speak to Billy see if he can help if you like," Jake offered. "He was talking about getting another clerk the other day,".

"Would you?" Bethany asked gratefully. She was looking to get out of Shoe Lane even if it meant choosing another career and giving up her dream of becoming a lawyer herself.

"Of course," Jake promised. Walking the dog had certainly had a good result for Jake if it meant he got to work with Bethany again.

* * *

That evening, Martha received a phone call from Clive. "Just checking to see if Molly's been behaving herself,".

"She's been fine, Clive. We're currently sitting together on the sofa checking out the latest male acting talent in the new big drama on TV,".

"Marth you're teaching her bad habits! She's not allowed on the sofas at home,".

"Sorry,".

"And she was ok whilst you were at work?".

"Fine," Martha answered quickly hoping there weren't going to be any further questions on the subject.

"You didn't take her with you?"

"No," Martha lied.

"Interesting because I've had a call from my friend Miles who swore he saw Molly being walked around Temple by whom I can only think was Jake by the description. Women were flocking round the pair of them like bees to a honey pot apparently,".

"I had no idea he was going to do that when he asked to walk her...," Martha said quickly not thinking what she saying.

"So you did take her in then," Clive said, interrupting know he had found the truth out.

"Fine. She came with me," Martha answered, giving in. "But she was a great help. My new client really opened up with Molly's help,".

"I don't mind, Marth, but I see she has you wrapped completely around her paw. I presume she's sharing your bed if you've caved in to everything else?".

"No comment,".

"Lucky girl is all I can say,".


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay in posting. I've acquired two kittens who are needing lots of attention and don't like me concentrating on my iPad!

* * *

"I think I want Molly's dog sitting gift back," Clive said as he cornered Martha the first work day after he got back. "I seem to have acquired a pampered pooch who thinks what's mine is now hers! There is absolutely no way I can get her to sleep in her bed now,". He had picked Molly up when he had got back from Durham on Friday evening and spent the weekend trying to curtail her diva like behaviour.

Despite trying to be strict, Martha had caved and let Molly sleep with her every night on her bed. She had also gone to chambers more days than not where she had everyone running around making a fuss of her. Poor Clive, thought Martha. He would be the one dealing with the consequences as Molly adjusted to being back home with him whilst trying to reestablish some rules.

"Sorry," she apologised before trying to put a positive spin on things. "I thought you would have been grateful with the nights getting colder. She's an excellent bed warmer,".

"I can think of nicer ways to keep warm at night,".

"Ooh, does this mean you met someone in Durham?" Martha asked, surprised she felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought of Clive with another woman. She told herself it was because it would mean they would spend less time together when they had just become best friends again, than admit she might be developing some romantic feelings for him.

"God no!" Clive admitted and Martha breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm having enough trouble dealing with the four- legged woman in my life right now than adding one of the two-legged variety. They are always so much more complicated. At least with Molly it's only food, sleep, walks and attention that she needs, although after a week with you it appears that only gourmet food and Egyptian cotton sheets with a thread count of 100 on her bed will do!". It appeared that Clive was no where near ready for a romantic relationship and Martha was happy to know the time they spent together wouldn't be decreased anytime soon.

"How about you?" Clive enquired. "Ready to come out the nunnery?".

"Me? No. Things are the same as ever in that department,". Clive was relieved by her answer as well. He hadn't been completely honest with Martha. There was someone he quite liked but he couldn't tell Martha, because it was her. All the time they had been spending together- his feelings of friendship had moved onto something more. After stating he would never date a lawyer and a work colleague again he was in a difficult situation, made even harder by the fact Martha had said the same thing. He would just ignore his feelings and be her friend.

Their close friendship didn't go unnoticed by their co-workers and gradually became a hot topic at work. They had clocked all the dinners the pair went on and how much of their free time outside of work they seemed to spend together based on snippets of conversation they overheard in chambers. One afternoon as Billy entered the clerks room some of the junior barristers were debating the status of their boss's love life with Martha with some of the clerks.

"They have to be sleeping together don't they?" One young lawyer asked.

"Well I believe Mr Reader," another argued. "He says they're best friends and that is all,".

"Friends with benefits," someone else piped up.

"They were like this when they were juniors at Shoe Lane," Jake informed his audience.

"So we're they sleeping together then then, as well?".

"Don't know," answered Jake. "Billy'll know,".

"Billy'll know what, Jake?" Asked Billy as he entered the room after hearing his name.

"Whether Mr Reader and Miss Costello were sleeping together in Shoe Lane?"

"No," Billy lied. He was the only one who knew Clive was the father of Martha's child that she miscarried and he wasn't about to spill all now. "And nothing gets past me as you all know. Just very good friends. It can happen you know, boys and girls being friends and not sleeping together,".

"Well if they're not at the moment, I bet you it won't be long," another young lawyer piped up.

"You do, do you?" Billy asked as an idea came to mind. "Care to make things interesting?".

* * *

"Well don't keep me in suspense," Clive said a few weeks later. He was in the clerks room as he saw Martha enter the building. He could guess it was a good result as she had a swing in her step.

"Not guilty which brings the score to seven- nil,". Martha had been up against Darren again and the competition continued.

"Well done," congratulated Clive as he gave her a hug. "And I still don't feel sorry for him,".

"Yes it's not good when a head of chambers keeps losing cases is it?" Billy chimed in smugly. "Congratulations, miss,".

"I'm just popping up to my office to finish off a bit of admin. Drinks after work?" Martha asked Clive and the clerks and everyone agreed.

"You can't leave just yet," Bethany piped up. She had recently moved chambers after Billy had granted Jake's wish and offered her a job. "You have to kiss each other. It's the rules," she explained, pointing to the doorway above where Clive and Martha stood. Hanging down was a sprig of mistletoe that had materialised during the day. It definitely hadn't been there when Clive and Martha had left for court earlier that morning.

"Oh well if it's the rules," said Martha before leaning forward to give Clive a kiss on the lips. She had intended it to just be a quick peck but it lasted slightly longer. Her lips touching Clive's ignited the romantic feelings inside her which she had been trying to ignore. Now they had sprung to life she wanted them to continue but knew the kiss must end so finally stepped away. "I'll get going then," she said before heading to her room.

"Uh sure, fine," muttered Clive. The same feelings that had stirred in Martha had also sprung up in Clive and he was having problems constructing a sentence. He soon recovered though as he watched Martha climb the stairs. "Um Bethany, can you remove the mistletoe please?". He guessed the young woman was responsible for the new decoration as she had pointed it out.

"But sir, it's Christmas," Bethany argued.

"But still however entirely inappropriate for a law chambers," Clive argued. "We have lots of people passing through here on a daily basis and we can't have them all kissing each other,".

"Ok," she huffed, heading out the room to find the step ladder.

* * *

Clive and Martha continued ignoring their feelings towards each other but were not as subtle as they thought in the gazing looks they cast each other frequently. The whole of chambers kept monitoring the situation but sure they still hadn't moved any further on in their relationship, were keen to give them a final push in getting them to admit their feelings and become a couple. It would be a good result, not only for Clive and Martha but for the whole set who were becoming quite distracted by the whole never ending saga.

Billy decided to take the matter into his own hands at the office Christmas party after seeing Clive staring at Martha over his beer glass. "When are you going to do us all a favour and ask her out, sir?" Billy questioned.

"What?" Asked Clive with a blush, embarrassed at having been caught out.

"Miss Costello. Everybody knows you like each other,".

"Its complicated,".

"Why?".

"Well we work together," Clive said, trotting out the familiar excuse. "I've been there before with Kate. Being in a relationship with a work colleague is not healthy, and I think you know how well that whole scenario worked out last time! I don't want that with Marth,".

"Miss Costello is nothing like Miss Brockman, sir," Billy advised. "Thank god!".

"I know, but then there still is the fact that I'm the head of chambers. I don't want people to accuse me of favouritism if Martha gets a good case or something,".

"Look I don't know if I should be telling you about this," Billy said looking around the room as if what he was about to say was top secret, "but everyone at work wants you two to get together. We're all placing bets on when it will finally happen...,".

"What?!".

"There's about two thousand pounds in the pool so far. The winner is going to get quite a windfall," Billy continued.

"You're all betting on when me and Marth are going to get together?" Clive asked again for verification. Billy nodded. "Is that what that mistletoe business was all about the other day?".

Billy nodded again.

"It was Bethany's attempt to try to get you together. She'd had a bet on that day for some reason,".

"Great!" Answered Clive sarcastically.

"Anyway if you make your move this evening I'll be the winner, so I'd be extremely grateful if you did,".

"I'm not going to ask how you managed to get the Christmas party. Must have been quite a popular date?".

"Senior clerk privilege!" Billy admitted with a smile. "So go on then. What are you waiting for?" Billy prodded, trying to push Clive off his chair.

"No way! I'm not doing it in front of all of you guys now that I know you all have a vested interest in the outcome!," Clive replied, remaining on his seat.

It wasn't until he was alone with Martha in the back of a taxi at the end of the night that he finally decided to take the plunge. He had thought about nothing else after Billy's little chat and the bombshell that he, or rather they, had the blessing of chambers made things a lot easier.

"Marth?"

"Yes?" She asked sleepily, her head already resting on Clive's shoulder. The gentle movement of the cab almost sending her to sleep after a great evening.

"If I was to ask you out for dinner at some point in the future, like as in a date, would you accept?".

"I didn't think you were dating work colleagues anymore after Kate?" Martha said, lifting her head off his shoulder.

"Well I might have changed my mind,".

"Oh..well then I suppose if you asked me nicely I might say yes," Martha replied, her mind already changed about dating another lawyer.

"Ok," said Clive, smiling shyly. "I'll remember that,".

"Good. I'll be waiting," Martha confirmed, replacing her head on his shoulder. She wasn't going to push him any more. Kate had done a number on him that she'd never seen before and the fact he had mentioned a date was progress enough.

* * *

The day of their date finally arrived a couple of weeks later. Clive had a spring in his step as he made his way into work excited for the evening ahead, but he was very disappointed to find Martha not in chambers that day. It was very unusual for her not to be at work and his only thought was that she was avoiding him because she had changed her mind.

"Are you alright, Marth?" He asked down the phone, having decided to give her a call and find out what was going on.

"Doh!" He heard very despondently down the phone followed by a very loud sneeze. "I'b feel like I'mb dying!".

"So you're not just trying to get out of our date then?" He teased. She really did sound ill.

"I'mb so sorry," Martha snuffled.

"It's not your fault," Clive answered. "I won't be taking it personally. It's just very bad timing,".

"I'b know," Martha said as she blew her nose loudly down the phone. "I'mb all bugged up and can't breathe. I'mb hot and my whole body aches,".

"Marth I'm having trouble understanding what you are saying so I'm going to let you go. Promise me you'll try to get some sleep. I'll pop round later if you like. Is there anything I can get you?".

"Dissues please," Martha requested followed by yet another sneeze.

"Fine I'll see you later. Hope you're feeling better soon,".

Clive kept his word and visited the patient after work. He had to wait a little while for her to answer the door, but Martha finally arrived wrapped in her duvet.

"Oh dear," Clive commiserated when he saw her full of cold. "I've brought supplies though," he said raising a shopping bag in his hand.

"Cub in," Martha instructed before trudging to her sofa and flopping onto it. Clive closed the front door and followed her to the living room. Judging by the numerous used tissues and empty mugs on the coffee table, it was obviously where she had spent most of the day.

"Tissues ma'am," said Clive rustling in the shopping bag and pulling out the new box. He placed it on the table.

"Danks," Martha replied.

"And I've got flu relief tablets for you and I've brought dinner seeing as we were supposed to be having dinner together tonight anyway,".

"I'mb not berry hung'y," Martha admitted.

"Rubbish. Everyone has space for chicken soup. And it's the cure for everything according to my mother,".

"Danks,".

"Excellent!" Clive said, pleased she had agreed to some food. "You get comfortable on the sofa whilst I make it then. I'll bring some water as well,".

Martha dozed whilst the soup cooked and the bread warmed. Clive took the opportunity to clean up the apartment at the same time as well as changing the sheets on Martha's bed. He always loved the feeling of fresh new linen especially when he was ill. "Hey, it's ready," he whispered gently a little later, noting how warm her forehead felt as he brushed her hair.

The soup went down well and Martha thought there might be truth behind Clive's mothers words as she felt slightly better when they had finished. Not wanting their time together to finish, Clive stayed on and they spent the evening watching TV together on the sofa. Well it was more truthful to say Martha was watching the TV. Clive was more interested in watching Martha. Even full of cold, she looked beautiful to him, and he made his mind up he was going to act on his feelings.

The next time she looked at him, Clive leant forward and touched his lips to hers.

"You'll catch my cold," Martha muttered breaking off the kiss.

"Don't care," Clive retorted before leaning forward again to resume his kiss. He was pleased to see she accepted his answer and offered no resistance as he carefully sought entrance to her mouth with his tongue.

As he explored her mouth and duelled with her tongue, Clive's hands were not idle either. Cupping a breast through her pyjama top, he was pleased to hear Martha moan. Taking it as a sign of encouragement, his hands moved to the hem of her top and eventually moved under it and caressed her slightly fevered skin. It was as they were making their way back up towards her breast that Martha pulled away.

"I'b sorry. I'b can't do this now,".

"Why not? I thought we both wanted it?" Clive asked concerned he had overstepped the mark.

"Yes but not like this. Look a' me. My nose id running, my eyes are watery. My hair id a mess and needs a good wash and I'b really need to shave my legs,".

"I don't care. You still look beautiful to me,".

"But I'b don't feel it," she argued. "I'b want this to be memorable...but for the right reasons,".

"Alright, we'll do it your way and wait until you're better. Ok?".

"Dank you," Martha replied as she cuddled into Clive to resume her TV watching.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Really sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Work life has got very busy recently but I haven't given up on this story. Hope you enjoy the chapter and that it was worth the wait

* * *

Once Martha felt better, Clive took her on their first date. Having known her for so many years he knew exactly what she would enjoy and he took her to a tribute Joy Division band. Martha had the biggest smile on her face all evening and even Clive who had never been their biggest fan was able to admit he'd had a great time as well.

Martha invited Clive in for a drink after he dropped her home, and for the first time in his life, coffee was all he enjoyed. All his previous first dates usually ended up in bed and the relationships never went well. He was determined this wouldn't happen with him and Martha so was happy to delay becoming intimate with her.

That happened a few weeks later, completely out of the blue. The accountant was due to visit chambers and Clive was becoming increasingly anxious about it. Despite the change in fortunes of his set and the extra work coming in, there was extra staff members to pay. This anxiety was taken out on Jake one afternoon as Martha entered the building after a long day in court.

She heard his angry raised voice berating Jake and walked into the clerks room as Clive delivered his parting blow and disappearing upstairs. "I'll go see what's wrong," she told the clerks before following Clive upstairs.

"You going to tell me what's going on?" She asked as she entered his office. "You never normally get angry at the clerks like that,".

"I know, I know," Clive replied, a little ashamed at his earlier actions. "I just want this meeting with the accountant over so I can relax and get on with lawyering. It's all meetings for me at the moment and worrying about money,".

"Clive it's going to be fine, how many times do I have to say it?".

"But it's high stakes Marth,".

"Tell you what, if it'll make you feel any better I'll offer to give up my Friday night and come round to yours and go through the books with you,".

"I think I'd like that. We can get take away,".

"Sounds good," Martha confirmed before giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Now that's sorted you can go downstairs and apologise to Jake," she instructed.

"Yes Mum...I mean Marth," Clive said before beating a hasty retreat from his office.

* * *

Friday night arrived and found Martha and Clive sat at his kitchen table whilst going over the books which were placed amongst the remnants of their take away meal. Molly had scavenged some of the food and after giving up trying to get either Clive or Martha to focus all their attention on her for the evening, was now fast asleep by Clive's feet. Every so often a small whine could be heard from her and her paws twitched as she dreamt about chasing the neighbour's cat.

"At the risk of implying we have wasted the whole evening going over these accounts, I'll say it again, Clive. The accountant is going to be more than happy with the books," Martha summarised as she gave a stretch.

"I know, I know," said Clive. "I'm fretting aren't I?" He asked to which Martha gave a small smile and squeezed his hand.

"It's nice that you care so much about chambers," she replied.

"Billy's last minute procurement of that big corporate case has certainly given us a bit of breathing space. How exactly do you think he managed it?".

"Don't know and I don't want to know," Martha replied. "Just let him get on with it!".

"You're right," Clive said as he stretched his stiff muscles as well. "How about we move to the sofa with a nice glass of wine or something? Try and salvage something nice out of tonight,".

"Fine. I'll have a glass of red please," Martha requested as they both stood up to move. The scraping of the chairs on the floor woke Molly who got up and trotted behind Martha into the living room. She jumped up beside Martha and soon wormed her way onto Martha's lap encouraging Martha to stroke and scratch her.

"Molly, down!" Instructed Clive as he made his way into the room with a glass of wine in each hand. Molly looked at her master and could see he meant business so begrudgingly jumped off Martha onto the floor.

"Thanks," said Martha as she accepted her proffered glass from Clive.

"To chambers...and us," Clive said as he tapped his glass lightly against hers. "Thanks for all your help and support recently, Marth. It means a lot,".

"You're welcome," Martha replied as she snuggled up against Clive and he draped an arm around her. Martha threaded her fingers through his hand at her shoulder and kissed his hand gently. Clive leant forward placing his wine glass on the coffee table before taking Martha's out of her hand and putting it next to hers.

"If you're going to kiss me I prefer one on the lips," Clive said before bringing Martha in for a kiss. It wasn't long before Clive deepened the kiss and his hands moved to the front of her shirt and undid a few buttons, eager to touch some of her some skin.

As things were starting to heat up however, a growl from Molly stopped things. Molly did not look happy when both Clive and Martha glanced at her as they pulled apart. "Come on Molly. It's Marth! You like her, I know you do. I do too," Clive said slightly exasperated to his pet. "She was like this when Kate and I used to kiss. I thought it was because she didn't like Kate, but now I'm not so sure,".

"I think she's jealous," replied Martha. "You've spent most of the night ignoring her whilst we have been doing book work and now I'm getting all your attention,".

"Dog psychologist now are you?".

"No, but I'm a woman like Molly. I know how we think," Martha retorted.

"She's not a complete bitch," Clive said without thinking. Martha raised her eyebrows in shock at his comment and he realised how his comment had sounded. "I mean I had her spayed when she was younger. She's not a woman really," Clive explained hurriedly.

"Good job I knew what you meant otherwise you'd be nursing a black eye about now," Martha replied as she settled back into Clive's embrace. "I think we should pay Molly more attention tonight and then she should be ok," Martha said as she started scratching Molly behind the ears. Molly took it as an invitation to join them on the sofa and soon she was stretched out over both Clive and Martha's laps, tongue hanging out her mouth and tail wagging happily as she became the centre of attention for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"I should get going," Martha said a bit later, once her second glass of wine had been finished. She stood and collected both empty glasses before heading to the kitchen.

"Ok. I'll call you a cab then as it's quite late," Clive said as he followed her, Molly walking happily behind her master, her nails clicking on the wooden floor. "Leave those for me to do in the morning," He continued as he watched Martha start to clean the glassware.

Ignoring him, Martha continued her job. "It'll only take a minute," she argued.

"Are you ever going to do as I ask?" Clive said as he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. Molly headed off to the bedroom ready for sleep after getting bored in the kitchen.

"One day if you are right," Martha promised as she placed the last glass on the side to drain. "All done!" She said proudly turning around in Clive's arms to face him. Clive couldn't resist and leant down to kiss Martha again. As had happened earlier in the evening, the kiss soon took on a life of its own and before they knew it, both Clive and Martha were stood with their shirts completely undone as they explored each other's bodies with their hands.

"Stay the night," Clive murmured in Martha's ear as his lips left hers to trail soft butterfly kisses down her neck.

"Ok," Martha agreed without much persuasion and willingly allowed herself to be taken into Clive's bedroom. "Oh look, I have done as you asked!" she teased.

* * *

Clive was the first to wake the next morning happy to find Martha was still in his bed unlike when he had woken in Nottingham after their first night together. Even better she was still in his embrace. He couldn't help but gaze at her as she continued to slumber. She looked absolutely beautiful and so content there beside him.

Their night together had been amazing, although perhaps not quite as romantic as he had hoped, largely in part to Molly. Clive hadn't noticed his pet was in the room until he had reached for the foil packet he had placed on the night stand. Busy kissing Martha he had jumped a little in fright when his hand had come into contact with something furry instead of the expected wooden surface. Breaking off his kiss he found Molly staring intently at the two adults from the side of the bed.

Her focused gaze was most off putting to Clive, so before anything further could progress with Martha he had reluctantly left her warm embrace and dragged Molly out of the room by her collar before quickly shutting the door behind her. Hopping back into bed and taking up his previous position between Martha's thighs he resumed his kisses anxious to not let the moment pass.

Molly however had other ideas and as the two soon to be lovers explored each other in some of the best foreplay Clive had ever participated in, their caresses were accompanied by whines and frenzied scratching from outside the bedroom door as Molly was keen to remind them of her presence.

Breaking out of Martha's embrace once more, Clive had proceeded to drag his dog down the stairs to the living room where he had shut her inside before running back up the stairs eager to finally consummate his relationship with Martha.

"Molly will be spending the rest of the night downstairs," he had informed Martha as he rejoined her once again in his bed. "That should be the last interruption, I promise,".

"Will she mind?" Martha asked as she accepted Clive into her arms once more.

"Don't care," Clive had answered. "Now where were we?" He teased as he picked up their activities once more and was finally reacquainted with Martha in the most intimate of ways.

* * *

Martha was still fast asleep in his embrace as Clive continued gazing at her whilst remembering everything they had got up to the night before, but soon it wasn't enough and he became impatient to talk to her again. Leaning down he started placing gentle kisses along her neck and nibbling at her ear lobe which he had discovered she had quite liked the previous night. He knew he had finally succeeded in waking her up when he felt her eyelashes flutter against his cheek.

"Morning," Clive muttered, a smile teasing his lips. She looked grumpy that she had been woken from her sleep but Clive thought it cute.

"Hmm," Martha grunted before turning around so her back was facing Clive. She wasn't really mad at him, Clive knew because she remained in his embrace.

"You're so cute when you are grumpy, did you know that?" Clive teased, settling in behind her so they were spooning. "What can I do to cheer you up," he whispered in her ear as his hands sought out her breasts for a quick grope.

"Not that," Martha replied quickly and she felt Clive's hands withdraw. Why were all men such big fans of morning sex? She wondered. "Coffee would be great," she added as an afterthought.

"I'll get out of bed and head out to the cafe in a minute and get us some coffee and breakfast. Is that ok? Just want to lie here a bit longer with you,".

"That's ok," Martha answered as she settled down to doze.

"Was last night alright?" Clive asked. "It didn't go quite how I imagined, what with Molly getting in the way as she did,".

From the tone of his voice she could tell he was concerned, so Martha quickly turned back to face Clive to reassure him. "It was lovely," she informed him.

"Really?" Clive asked, a little surprised.

"Yes really," Martha replied. "With all the distractions it was very enjoyable and not scary like I had thought. It is a big step after all,".

"So I haven't put you off a repeat performance? Of the sex...not Molly," Clive clarified.

"No," Martha said emphatically before kissing the lovely man in front of her.

"Probably best not to let Billy know about last night," Clive said once their kiss had come to an end.

"Absolutely. I like it being a secret for now. They still just think we are best friends as we spend so much of our time together,".

"And if he ever asks, never tell him the date things changed. Let that stupid bet die a death,".

"What are you talking about?" Martha asked. This was the first she had ever heard about a bet.

Clive realised he was going to have to tell her about the chambers pool and he wasn't completely sure how she would take it.

"I'll bloody kill him," Martha informed Clive once he had told her the whole story. "And rest assured he will never get last nights date out of me,".


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the long wait but here is the next instalment. Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual but hopefully next chapter up soon.

* * *

The loud rumbling of Martha's stomach was Clive's cue that he really should get out of bed and get the breakfast he had promised her earlier. He had got distracted having her in his bed and they had made love again recently, both were now dozing in contended silence until Martha's stomach had reminded them both of its presence.

"So how about I take Molly for her morning walk and I pass by the cafe and pick us up some bacon sandwiches, croissants and coffee for breakfast?" Clive suggested.

"Sounds good," Martha agreed before searching out Clive's lips for their first kiss of the day. Clive slowly withdrew from Martha and headed for the bathroom to clean up a little, Martha checking out his naked body as he went. He soon reappeared and threw on some sweat clothes before heading to the living room...and meeting disaster.

"Fucking hell, Molly!" Clive exploded when he saw the state of the room and the vandal that had caused the damage. Molly had obviously not been very impressed at being shut in the living room all night and had taken out her displeasure on one of the cushions in the room. At her feet there now lay the tattered remnants of the cushion and scattered all around the room was the white stuffing.

Molly threw Clive a haughty look of contempt before walking past him, out of her temporary prison and towards the kitchen looking for some food and water.

"You have just booked yourself a place at doggy obedience lessons, young lady," Clive threatened Molly's retreating form. "You have been a very naughty girl," he continued as he surveyed the mess in his living room.

"Are you talking to me?" Martha said as she approached Clive. She had heard Clive's annoyed words and curiosity had got the better of her. Finding Clive's discarded work shirt she had thrown it on, done up a couple of buttons to maintain some modesty and headed to the living room.

"No," Clive replied, "although you were a naughty girl as well last night," he said seductively. "That shirt looks much better on you than me by the way," he said as he pulled Martha into an embrace and kissed her. "Look at the mess Molly made last night," he said as they broke apart.

Martha looked at all the bits of stuffing now littering the living room and the mangled torn cushion. "She wasn't very impressed at being kept out of the bedroom then," she remarked.

"Seems fairly accurate," Clive agreed.

"I'm telling you she is jealous Clive," Martha said. "Where is she?".

"In the kitchen,".

Martha walked towards the kitchen. She could hear Molly lapping at her water as she approached.

"Morning Molly," Martha greeted cheerily. Molly looked at Martha but didn't move. "We're sorry for throwing you out the bedroom," Martha apologised as she approached the dog and started stroking her. "But we needed some time alone. You'd understand if you had a boyfriend," she continued as she sat down beside the dog. Molly stopped drinking and turned to Martha and started sniffing her, no doubt picking up her masters scent on her. Martha continued stroking her and paying her attention. "Are we still friends? I'm not replacing you I promise. We just have to start to share him,". Molly accepted Martha's apology with several licks to her face.

"Right you," Clive said appearing at the kitchen door with Molly's lead in hand. "You don't deserve it but it's time for our morning walk,". Molly understood and happily went over to Clive for her lead to be attached. She loved walk time.

"I'll let you two have some time together and mend some bridges," Martha said, standing and walking over to the pair. "I'm going back to bed. I'll have brown sauce on my sandwich please,".

* * *

"Good walk?" Martha asked as Clive entered the room a little while later. Molly wasn't far behind, eager to try and get a bit of extra breakfast from the humans. Clive gave Martha her sandwich before disrobing to his underwear and hopping back into bed. Molly jumped up and managed to settle herself down between the pair.

"Not bad," Clive answered. "Nicer being back though. Bought some papers as well. Thought we could spend a leisurely morning in bed before tidying up the living room," Clive said, throwing a pointed look at his dog. Molly was much more interested in keeping track of the bacon sandwiches to notice she was being talked about.

Martha relented first and gave the dog bits of her sandwich and pastries which were all wolfed down in seconds. Feeling full the dog happily fell asleep in her position between the couple, enjoying their company whilst they read the newspapers. Her position wasn't liked by Clive however as it prevented him from being in close contact with Martha.

Once he had finished reading the papers he decided to take matters into his own hands and left his side of the bed before squeezing in beside Martha. "That's better," he said once his skin was back in contact with hers. It didn't take long for the new couple to become amorous again and soon Clive was once more hovering over Martha and penetrating her.

The movement of the bed as the couple headed to climax woke Molly. Recognising what was going on she quickly left the lovers to it and jumped off the bed and headed to her bed in the kitchen to finish off her nap in peace.

* * *

"Is he still here?" Martha asked as she entered the clerk's office on Monday afternoon. Billy didn't have to ask who she was talking about, everyone was talking about the accountant that day in chambers.

"Still upstairs with Mr Reader," Billy informed her. "He's been up there a while,".

"Is that good or bad?" Martha asked.

"Don't know," Billy answered.

They didn't have long to wait before they heard Clive walking the man in question down the stairs and showing him out of the building. Knowing lots of people were waiting to find out how the meeting had gone in the clerks room he decided to put them out of their misery and headed there.

"How was it?" Martha asked.

Clive decided to milk the situation a bit and kept silent looking concerned, but seeing all the worry on the faces of the people in front of him he couldn't keep it up. "It's all good," he said breaking into a smile. "We've one of the healthiest looking bank accounts in Temple and considering all the changes going on at the moment in law he's very positive,".

"Didn't I say it would be fine," Martha said as she stepped forward and hugged him.

"I know," Clive replied. "And thanks everyone. I'm so grateful for everyone's hard work,". Without thinking he kissed Martha thoroughly, forgetting where they were due to his current relief at the accountants assessment.

Billy and the other clerks looked at each other. This was unexpected and completely out of the blue. Martha and Clive broke apart and started heading out the office, only to be met with a quickly closed door by Jake who had been instructed by Billy to do so.

"What's going on?" Clive asked as he looked at Jake.

"I think we should be asking you that, sir," replied Billy and Clive and Martha turned to look at him. "What was that?".

"What was what?" Clive asked completely mystified.

"That public show of affection we all just witnessed," Billy informed him. "When did this change in your relationship occur?". Clive started to open his mouth to answer but was cut off by Billy. "Before you say, sir, get the diary Jake,".

"Is this this stupid bet thing?" Martha asked as she watched Jake carry out Billy's order.

Jake found the book in question and handed it to Billy who started rifling through the pages until he found the current date. "Ok," Billy said once he had found the current date, "So when did you finally throw caution to the wind and become a couple?".

"Don't tell him," Martha said quickly to Clive.

"Don't be like that, Miss. There's five thousand pounds in the pool now, you could make someone very happy today," Billy revealed.

"Five thousand pounds?!" Said Martha shocked.

"Give or take," said Billy. "So when was it, sir?". Billy asked again, knowing he would be the easiest to crack.

"Friday," said Clive.

Billy flicked back a few pages to the date in question. "Damn!" He muttered. "No one has chosen that day," he said looking at Clive disapprovingly like it was his fault no one had won.

"What a shame," Martha retorted. "Maybe we can forget all about this stupid bet then then and the money can go to charity or something,".

"We could do what the lottery does and have a roll over," Jake piped up. "Bet on when they move in together or something,".

"Excellent idea Jake," Billy replied.

"You do know we are still here don't you, Billy?" Martha asked. "I can't believe you are trying to make money from this relationship!".

"We're all for the relationship miss," Billy argued. "If we weren't, we'd be betting on when you were going to split up or something," he continued thinking he was being helpful but realised Martha wasn't seeing it that way when she shot him her special look that she saved for when he was treading on really thin ice.

Knowing he had to act quickly to try and calm her down he decided to take her side. "You're right miss, I apologise. I've been completely insensitive," he said, closing the diary with a definitive snap. "I'll call a halt to the whole thing and give everyone their money back," Billy offered. An angry Martha Costello bearing down on you wasn't pleasant as he had discovered a few times in the past. He just hoped this worked. Treating his lawyers like toddlers and giving in to their demands before they threw an almighty strop usually worked- and it looked like it was going to work again.

"Thank you," Martha replied before leaving the room with Clive.

"We're still betting aren't we?" Asked Jake once the new couple had left the room and were out of earshot.

"Of course we are. We just have to be more subtle about it," Billy confirmed. "Right then, you know them. What do you think will be the next step? Living together or something more traditional like marriage?".

"Why don't we do both?" John suggested. "Cover all bases,".

"Good thinking. Right then anyone want to hazard a guess on when either of those might happen?" Billy asked as he reopened the diary and started writing down people's guesses.


End file.
